Elemental Angels the Novel
Prologue Elemental Angels is a series of novellas written into twelve eBooks by the author D. C. Cowan who will also publish three print novels that will be available in January of 2014. Cowan will also release a similar novel series called the Angelic Heroes Trilogy which include the titles Book of Omni, Child of Light ''and Mount of Truth''. Child of Light is the second novel in the Angelic Heroes trilogy and many chapters in Elemental Angels are deleted scenes from the second novel, Child of Light. The main character of the first novel, Omni, bears a striking resemblance to one character in the Elemental Angel series called Hercleo. The third novel in the Angelic Heroes Trilogy is original with no connection to the Elemental Angels books. Although there are many similarities, anyone who reads both the Elemental Angels eBooks and the Child of Light novel will notice that the book series goes in a completely different direction than the trilogy. The author certainly does not wish to bore the audience with the same story twice. The original story was named Guardian Angels and featured dozens of characters who all had guardian angels that supplied them with their powers. So, for example, if a character has the power over wind then his guardian angel also holds that same power. The Guardian Angel story, which was completed around 2006, has been revised and rewritten about five times. In 2010, the author revised Guardian Angel to be published under the name Angels: Of Love and Death. There are so many characters that have tragic loves and untimely deaths that the title just seemed to fit. The original story was over 700 pages in length and plot is significantly different from the Child of Light ''novel. The original story of ''Angels: Of Love and Death was a tale about many different citizens of the fictional city Arcadia and the horrors they face trying to identify who they are and trying to stop the House of Lords from interfering with their lives. The book Angels: Of Love and Death was never published. The Elemental Angels series includes twelve volumes of novelettes based on the first draft of the original Guardian Angels story. Child of Light is based on the revised Angels: Of Love and Death version of the story. At least one scene from the first, second, and fourth volume of Elemental Angels overlaps with the scenes from Child of Light. When you read these eBooks and the second book of the trilogy, notice that some of the dialogue and characters are similar yet different. No chapter from Elemental Angels is exactly the same as a chapter from Child of Light. The author is satisfied with the published work Child of Light, but was not pleased with the idea of cutting out hundreds of pages of the original story in order to smooth it out into the novel. So many chapters were left out and even major characters were left out of the novel Child of Light in order to size down. To publish the book as Child of Light many of the characters names from Angels: Of Love and Death were changed including the main character. Originally she had the name Venus Vulcan, but it was changed to Deva Kiran which means divine ray of light. The name changes were based on character profile changes and some of the character profiles had changed so many times that the meaning of the name no longer fit. The author desired for the names to match the characters personality or background. In the original story, the author – as a thirteen or fourteen year old – chose many names at random thinking “how cool would this name be?” You’ll notice some odd names for the characters in Elemental Angels. Looking back, the author would have preferred to extend the novelettes into several different novels instead of trying to cram it all into one novel. Regardless, the author would like to share the deleted chapters and characters through this series of novellas. Lastly, the author would like to apologize for the condition of these books. Although they have been thoroughly edited one by one, there may still be flaws here and there in each book. This is one reason why the author has chosen to release these books for free or for a very low price because they are not at the professional level that she would like to have associated with her penname. The series called the Angelic Heroes Trilogy will be released in February 2014 and will be published at a much higher standard, not only as eBooks, but also hard copies. Please continue to look for the discounted or free eBooks for the Elemental Angel’s series and please consider the Angelic Heroes Trilogy as well. For information please visit: http://www.dccowanauthors.com/.